La vie n'est pas facile
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours facile pour Rachel et Quinn ... Une petite dispute de rien du tout peu avoir plus d'ampleur que vous le croyez ... Nulle en résumé mais venez lire :)


**En ce moment , je bloque sur ma fiction « la rencontre » alors je m'amuse à écrire quelques OS , en voilà un sur le couple Faberry de Glee . Dans cet OS , elles sont mariées et elles ont deux filles , Alex et Faith âgées de 12 ans . Dans quelques jours je pars en vacances alors il n'y en aura pas avant longtemps . Laissez des reviews je veux vraiment avoir votre avis ! **

**Jo'**

« Allez Quinn , tu veux pas faire le train fantôme au moins ? On est tranquilles , les petites sont avec San et Britt !

-Bon , ok , mais que si je peux m'accrocher à ton bras !

-Évidemment !

-Ok , on y vas ! »

Elle allât acheter les tickets . Ma vie était parfaite , j'avais une femme parfaite et deux petites filles parfaites , Alex et Faith âgée de 12 ans . Elle revint et nous nous installâmes dans le wagon . Il démarra , je n'avais jamais vu un train fantôme qui faisait aussi peu peur que celui ci mais Quinn voulant tenir mon bras faisait semblant d'être morte de trouille et moi j'étais morte de rire . En sortant du train fantôme , on vit Santana qui nous attendait l'air enragée :

« Rachel , Quinn , sachez que je ne garderais plus JAMAIS vos filles ! Elles sont infernales ! »

Et elle partis en nous laissant Alex et Faith qui avaient un sourire aux lèvres . Quinn commença à es gronder :

« On ne peut pas être rien que 10 minutes toutes les deux sans que vous nous gâchiez tout ?! Vous n'êtes pas croyable ! Vous avez douze ans enfin ! »

Je pris la relève :

« Puisque c'est comme ça , on ne vous emmèneras plus à la fête foraine et nous resterais avec grand-mère Sue , maintenant , on pars ! Allez on ne traîne pas ! »

Quinn me chuchota à l'oreille :

« J'adore quand tu es énervée !

-Merci , moi j'adore quand c'est toi qui es énervée ! »

Quinn sortit les clés de la voiture , l'ouvrit et j'ouvris la porte arrière pour que Alex et Faith montent :

« C'est moi qui est au milieu ! Commença Faith

-Non c'est moi !

-Non , je l'ai dis en première !

-Oui mais ça compte pas ! J'étais pas prête et en plus c'est moi qui suis montée la première !

-VOS GUEULES LES FILLES ! Cria Quinn ce qui nous fit sursauter »

Au final ce fut Faith qui se mit au milieu et Alex ne protestât même pas de peur de la réaction de Quinn . En arrivant à la maison , les filles montèrent se coucher sans dire un mot .

« J'adore quand tu fais preuve d'autorité …

-Laisse tomber , pas ce soir , je suis sur les nerfs !

-Je vais te détendre alors ... » Dis-je en posant mes lèvres de Quinn mais celle-ci me repoussa violemment

« Je t'ai dis pas ce soir tu m'entends quand je parle ?! »

Je tournai les talons , filais dans ma chambre , pris l'oreiller de Quinn avant de revenir dans le salon , et de lui lancer:

« Tu dors dans le salon alors . »

Et je montai me coucher . Dix minutes plus tard , Alex m'appelais :

« MAMAN R ! »

Elle pleurait , je m'assis sur son lit et elle me demanda :

« Maman ? Tu l'aimes Maman Q ?

-Bien sûr , pourquoi ?

-Alors pourquoi elle dors sur le canapé en pleurant ? Et pourquoi vous avez criées tout à l'heure ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas , je l'aime et elle m'aime aussi , c'était juste une petite dispute , demain , tout sera arrangé , je te le promet ! »

Je lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de descendre voir Quinn :

« Alex nous a entendues …

-Merde …

-Tu ne veux toujours pas ?

-MAIS TU M'ECOUTES PARFOIS ?! SI JE T'AI DIS PAS CE SOIR C'EST PAS CE SOIR !

-C'est bon ! Calme toi sinon les filles vont encore se mettre des idées débiles en tête !

-POURQUOI JE ME CALMERAIS ?! HEIN?! AH C'EST PARCE QUE TU ME L'AS DIS , JE DOIS ETRE TON TOUTOU C'EST CA ?

-J'en ai assez entendu , je monte me coucher . »

Cette nuit là , je m'endormis en pleurant comme après chaque disputes avec Quinn . Le lendemain , bien décidée à faire la paix , je descendis les escaliers avec un bouquet de roses à offrir à la femme de ma vie mais je trouvais la maison étrangement calme , d'habitude Quinn se réveillait très tôt , je regarda le canapé , il était vide , pareil dans la cuisine et en entrant dans la salle de bains je vis que ses affaires de toilettes avaient disparues . Elle était partie . Je pris mon manteau et sortis en catastrophe de la maison , pas grave pour les filles , elles savent se débrouiller toutes seules . Dans l'allée , sa voiture n'étais plus là . J'essayais de la joindre sur son portable un dizaine de fois mais elle ne répondait pas . Elle devait être chez San ' car , avant , quand elle avait un chagrin d'amour , elle allait rendre visite à sa meilleure amie et inversement . Je sonnai , Santana sortit et me dis :

« Écoute le nain , elle ne veut pas te parler alors tu dégages ton gros cul de mon allée .

-Tu peux lui donner ça de ma part ?

-Ok mais si tu me promets de ne plus venir !

-Promis . »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux . Je laissa tomber ma tête sur le volant de la voiture . Les larmes coulaient de leur pleins grès . Nos disputes n'étaient jamais allée jusque là . Je l'aimais plus que tout , c'était l'amour de ma vie , et je refusais de le laisser partir . Mon téléphone sonna , plein d'espoir , je décrochai , peut être que Quinn avait compris elle aussi :

« Allô ?

-Allô , Maman R ?

-Bonjour Faith , désolé , nous sommes parties tôt avec Maman Q , on rentrera en fin d'après midi , vous pouvez vous commander une pizza .

-Vous vous êtes réconciliées ?

-Oui , bien sûr . »

Je n'avais jamais autant menti de ma vie . Jamais . Je n'avais jamais été aussi mal , aussi . Puis je vis Quinn sortir de chez Santana , elle tenait les roses et essuyait ses larmes , elle aperçut ma voiture et couru vers moi :

« TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE PARDONNER AVEC UN SIMPLE BOUQUET DE ROSES ? TU TE FOURT LE DOIGT DANS L'OEIL MA PAUVRE ! Me criât-elle en me lançant le bouquet de roses dans la tête .

-Quinn ! Donne moi deux minutes pour m'excuser ! Je t'en supplie …

-D'accord , deux minutes .

-Tu es l'amour de ma vie , quand tu pars , j'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache une partie de moi . Je t'aime tellement si tu savais … Depuis le lycée , je suis sortie avec Finn pour te rendre jalouse mais ça n'a pas trop marché . J'ai tout fait pour attirer ton attention et on a fini par se marier . On a eu des jumelles , on a été heureuse et je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça , je veux qu'on viellisse ensemble , qu'on meurt ensemble . Je veux finir ma vie avec une seule personne et elle s'appelle Quinn Fabray-Berry … Je m'excuse pour hier soir .

-Excuse acceptées , me dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les mienne , tu me rends dingue Rachel Berry-Fabray .Je t'aime .

-Moi aussi . »

**Fin , j'espère que vous avez apprécié .**


End file.
